1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image providing apparatus, an image displaying apparatus, an image transmitting system, and an image transmitting method thereof, and more particularly, to an image providing apparatus, an image displaying apparatus, and an image transmitting system, and an image transmitting method thereof, which use an image having a changed format.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video cassette recorder (VCR), which was used for video-recording in a surveillance camera, had low image quality and required frequent replacement of a tape. In order to improve these disadvantages, a digital video recorder (DVR) using a hard disk drive (HDD) or a digital video disk (DVD) has been developed and used instead of the VCR.
Since such a DVR uses a storage medium of a digital format, such as HDD and DVD, the DVR facilitates transmitting a stored image in addition to reproducing, editing, and searching a stored image. The DVR makes it possible to store or reproduce an image for a long time and also to wirelessly transmit a stored image to an external device and display it on a screen of the external device. These operations of the DVR are possible by compressing and expanding an image input from a camera. The image is compressed in a single format because the DVR uses a single encoder.
However, if the external device does not support the format of an image compressed by the DVR, the stored image is not viewable. In addition, the external device generally has a low data processing capability. Therefore, if the external device supports the format of a compressed image but it receives images from a plurality of DVRs using different encoders, the external device should decode images which are stored in their respective formats. This causes a load to the external device in processing the data.